


ab-sense

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Kinktober2018 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Mentor/Protégé, Sensory Deprivation, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You will lose the capacity for each of your senses in succession until you have nothing but your thoughts to accompany you.  You will be completely safe throughout the process."





	ab-sense

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3-5 October 2018  
> Word Count: 2181  
> Written for: Kinktober 2018  
> Recipient: MadeUpAsIGo  
> Prompt: GoldenQueen, Sensory Deprivation  
> Summary: "You will lose the capacity for each of your senses in succession until you have nothing but your thoughts to accompany you. You will be completely safe throughout the process."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU set in the Enchanted Forest, early in Regina's training with Rumpelstiltskin, but before she meets Maleficent.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So V initially requested GoldenHearts for this prompt of Sensory Deprivation, but I just could not come up with a viable canon compliant version of Cora that would willingly submit to full sensory deprivation for anyone, let alone Rumpel. And I very much wanted it to be a Mills woman that went through the process. So instead I chose to go with the backup option of GoldenQueen. Young Queen Regina, the imp's apprentice, was always so eager to please and learn, and this felt like the perfect opportunity to explore that concept for her. And yes, that little tidbit she uncovers in her test about who she'll meet in the future was very much intentional.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to Jessa and Mimi for their assistance!

"You'll do it because I demand it of you as your tutor."

"But--"

"Are we going to have this debate for everything that I ask of you, dearie?" He ticks the points off on his fingers. "Taking blood from an animal, taking blood from a human, seducing a human for knowledge." He smirks. "You can't even do that one with your dear royal husband, can you? What else? Hmm…"

"All right!" she blurts out, cheeks flushing hotly red. "I'll do it. Just please stop talking about _him_. I come here to get away from him."

"You come here to learn from me and perform as my apprentice. Anything beyond that is frivolity that I neither want nor care to know about."

"I'm sorry, Rump-- err, Master." She flinches slightly as she says the word, hating that he makes her use it, _especially_ when he compares her to her mother. "What do you need me to do?"

She listens as he explains the process again, this time in more detail than initially. She doesn't interrupt him this time, even as she comes up with questions. She has no desire to anger him further and lose this opportunity to study with him.

Her eyes widen when she sees the rack appear in the corner of the room, and she bites her tongue to keep from protesting this simply because she's never done it before. In the next moment, the table next to her is covered with a variety of implements. She studies each, curious about what some of them are for.

"Now, dearie, I will allow you three questions for clarification."

Regina nods and takes a deep breath. "Will this test harm me physically?"

"There will be no lasting marks that your spouse or anyone else will see. If something happens to actually injure you, I will make sure that you're healed up and good as new before releasing you to your life again."

"Thank you," she says with a nod. "Will we be alone for this test?"

He smiles then, and it's softer than she expects, almost tender and paternal. "I give you my word that no one will witness this, Regina. This is for _your_ benefit and education, no one else's."

That eases a great deal of her fear, and she lets out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "If it gets to be too much, do I have an option to stop the process?"

"You will be rendered mute for the duration, save for one word that you give me now as a means to stop the process. This is meant to be a way for you to get outside yourself and block all external stimuli that can distract you. To be a proper wielder of magic, you _must_ be able to concentrate, no matter what. It can be a matter of life or death."

"I understand. Thank you, Master." She takes a deep breath and offers what she hopes is a confident smile, despite the buzz of nerves under her skin. "I am ready and willing to submit to this test."

"Such a good girl," he says, walking around her, a finger tracing along the thick braid tumbling down her back. "Always so eager to please." He pauses, as if waiting to see if she'll respond. When she doesn't, he nods and continues, "Please give me your word when you're ready, Regina. Then, and only then, will this begin. This is your final chance to back out and face those consequences."

"Henry." The word is out of her mouth before she even fully acknowledges the thought of it. She knows that this will benefit her in the long run, that fears can be overcome, and she wants to be her best.

"Henry," he says slowly, as if committing the word to memory. "Interesting choice. And now that you've made your choice, we'll begin. You will lose the capacity for each of your senses in succession until you have nothing but your thoughts to accompany you. You will be completely safe throughout the process. I will give you one last choice before we begin. Would you prefer I strap you to the rack or a cot to dissuade any disoriented stumbling about? You won't feel either surface regardless."

She chews her bottom lip briefly, then nods decisively. "The rack, Master. Staying upright will be more conducive to the conditions when fighting with magic."

"Excellent choice. You impress me with your mind, dearie."

He motions toward the rack, and she walks closer with her head held high. She submits to him stripping her down to her linen shift and small clothes before he straps her spread-eagle to the rack. She flexes fingers and toes out of nervous habit, but finds her bindings to be almost comfortable, a sense of calm settling over her. She can do this.

"First, you lose your ability to speak." 

As he explains this, his right hand raises to trace sigils in the air that she doesn't recognize before stroking them almost lovingly across her lips. Her eyes flutter shut at the sensation, trying to determine if she feels her ability to speak leaving her or not. She wants to believe she does, but that could be a fluke. Licking her lips, she swears she can detect a faint spiciness that wasn't there before. Could it be some remnant of the imp's magic or something else? She licks her lips again, curious to see if she detects that spiciness again. Unfortunately she doesn't.

A soft noise to her left catches her attention and she opens her eyes to see him approaching her with a leather mask. "Tilt your head forward, dearie," he says, lifting the mask toward her head. He smiles when she acquiesces, and that image is the last thing she sees before darkness settles over her. The mask isn't tight or uncomfortable, but it allows absolutely no light in. She is surrounded by inky blackness, flexing her fingers again for comfort.

"Good girl. You're taking to this remarkably well." She nods and swallows softly, head leaning back again as he continues, "The next thing you lose is your sense of smell. The spell is similar to that which removed your ability to speak, and it will allow you to breathe normally." 

She nods her understanding and feels the touch of his finger tracing the length of her nose. That hint of spiciness from earlier comes back just before his fingertip leaves the tip of her nose. She takes a few deep breaths, startled by the lack of any smells, even her own perfume and sweat. At the same time, a sense of calm starts to settle over her. She knows she's safe. He promised her as much. Didn't he?

"Next is your sense of taste. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue, Regina."

She does so willingly, a healthy dose of curiosity fueling her actions. He gently grips the tip and she feels something glide across her tongue. It feels like a chipmunk's tail, which unnerves her briefly, but then she remembers that he said she'd be safe. On the second pass, she can sense the hairs of the paintbrush. But it doesn't taste like paint. In fact, it tastes like the citrus and pepper blend that her father taught her could make meats taste so good. Her mouth begins to water as her tongue is completely coated in the stuff. She wants to swallow in the worst way, but she can't as long as he holds her tongue. When he releases it, she lets out a soft sound of relief and returns her tongue to her mouth. Swallowing as her mouth fills with saliva, the flavor combination overwhelms her. Her eyes water as the sour heat robs her of breath briefly. She keeps swallowing and panting in an attempt to ease the sweet pain in her mouth, but never once does she consider uttering her safe word.

After what feels like an eternity of this, she hears him clear his throat. "I take it you're still willing to go through with this then?" He speaks again only after she nods. "Good. Soon enough you'll notice that you can no longer feel your body. Have no fear though, all of your regular bodily functions will continue as normal."

She tries to flex her fingers, but can't. Then she tries with her toes, but the same result happens. There's a brief flare of panic, but his words wash over her again, and she tries to nod her agreement. She isn't sure it works, but hopes it has.

"Good girl. And now the final sense you'll lose is your hearing. At this point, you'll be left alone with your thoughts for one candle mark or until you say your safe word. I want you to really concentrate on your thoughts and your ability to focus on a single task. Are you ready?"

She attempts to nod, but has no idea if it works or not. She's already starting to feel a sense of weightlessness, and is grateful to the rack that keeps her on the ground. She takes a deep breath, and lets it out in a slow, measured pace. The sensation of losing her hearing is the last to go. Just before everything goes quiet, his whispered _Make me proud, dearie_ echoes in her head briefly.

She starts to count the seconds, but her mind wanders off around seventy-three to ponder her father's recipe for that citrus pepper marinade. It leads her to memories of moments at her father's knee, learning about the proud heritage of the southern kingdom he came from. She forces herself back to her concentration skills, focusing on her breathing. Slow, steady inhale to the count of eight, hold it for another eight, and eight more to release it. She repeats this until her mind wanders off to a spell she's been working on to impress her mentor that is trickier than anything he's allowed her to learn. She forces herself back to her breathing again every time that her mind wanders to something else. The hardest to pull away from is the image of gifting fire to a Dragon who'd lost its own, then soaring through the sky ablaze like a mighty phoenix. She knows that if she could feel it, she'd be crying at the sublime sense of power and freedom that flight offers her.

The first thing that intrudes on her thoughts is the sensation of tingling in her fingertips and toes. She ignores it, assumes it's part of her mind's attempts to distract her from her test. She focuses on her breathing again, but the sudden need for a drink takes precedence. Frustration is high as her mind keeps taking her to mundane bodily issues when she's supposed to be epitomizing the _mind over matter_ mantra.

_Regina…_

If she thought she could do it, she'd screw up her face with concentration.

_Dearie, I need you to nod your head if you understand me._

That… That sounds like her mentor. How is she hearing things now? When the request is repeated, she attempts to nod her head.

_Good girl. Now drink this. Take small sips._

A chilled goblet is placed against her lips. The water is cold, sweet, and slides down her parched throat easily. Each swallow brings into startling clarity that she can feel, taste, and hear things that she shouldn't. Damn it! Did she utter her safe word without realizing it? A gentle touch along her nose has the scent of beeswax and various herbs invading her nostrils. And then the cup disappears.

"Tell me, Regina, are your eyes closed?"

"Hmm?" Despite the water, her throat feels raw.

"Are your eyes closed, dearie?" His voice sounds soft, gentler than he usually offers her, and she nods with a small smile. "Good. Keep them closed while I remove the blindfold."

Movement at the back of her head triggers her awareness just before the darkness lightens around her. Hands massage her neck and shoulders, and she realizes how sore and tired she is. How could this have happened in just a few minutes?

"M-Master? Did I say my safe word?" She blinks, lashes fluttering open to let her eyes slowly focus on his face again.

"Of course not, Regina. You were absolutely perfect for the entire hour of your test."

"Hour?! That's not possible." He's moved on to her arms. "It's only been a few minutes at most."

He chuckles softly and studies her face. "Alas no, dearie. You passed your test with flying colors. Just rest now while I restore circulation and sensation in your limbs, then we'll get you down to sit by the fire. You and I have much to discuss, including that spell you managed to perform while restrained and deprived of your senses. You are definitely proving to be a better study than even your mother."

"Thank you, Master. I wanted to surprise you with that spell." Grateful that she hasn't disappointed him again, Regina's lips stretch into a bright smile.


End file.
